The Potter Girl
by the yellow canary
Summary: There were two children that night: Harry and his older half sister. But who is the Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1

There were two children that night: Harry and his older half sister. But who is the Chosen One?

_It wasn't widely known that James Potter had a daughter._

_He had been young and foolish when he met a young veela by the name of Marie Chevalier. He had been distraught after another failed year of getting the gorgeous Lily Evans to be his and had taken comfort in the stunning veela. Of course, luck wasn't on his side and she had fallen pregnant (well, they hadn't really been able to stop once James discovered the joys of sex) and Marie had been forced to return home and had given birth to their daughter in France as James returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year._

_It had been years later when he found out about his daughter, the adorable quarter veela who had been named Dominique._

_Marie had been killed returning to England, trying to get her daughter to safety as Death Eaters attacked. James had been stunned when Dumbledore handed over the terrified seven year old but had melted at the sight of the miniature Marie. She may not be Lily's daughter, but she was his daughter._

_Dominique instantly trusted James, recognising him from the pictures her Mama had shown her. Lily, on the other hand, was the first enemy Dominique had come across in her young life. The red haired woman hated the blonde girl with a passion, seeing her as competition for James' affection after finally sucumbing to James' charm three years ago. Dominique returned the hate, knowing her papa wanted her to replace her Mama. Something that would NEVER happen._

_James, Lily and Dominique eventually fell into a routine which faltered when Lily tearfully announced she was pregnant. Everyone was happy that the couple were having a proper child, none of them realising Dominique could hear them. The Order didn't like Dominique. She wasn't James and Lily's daughter, she wasn't the Golden Couple's daughter, and they all hated the constant reminder that James Potter wasn't perfect._

_Eventually, Harry James Potter was born and Dominique loved her younger half brother. The pair were complete opposites; Dominique being fair and blonde with Harry being tanned and dark, and then there were Dominique's veela genes._

_Harry grew up quickly and Dominique turned eight, loving her brother more and more - ignoring the technical half in front of brother - whilst James and Lily neglected Dominique more and more. At first, she thought that it was just because Harry was a newborn and needed more attention but she knew that they paid him more attention because he was theirs, whilst Dominique was James and some 'blonde whores' veela kid._

_And then... Voldemort came and Dominique was pushed aside in favour of looking after her famous brother. Harry was the one to receive almost daily piles of presents and was fed more than he weighed. However spoilt he became, Harry still cared for his older sister and was distraught when she was sent to live in France with her Aunt just before her eleventh birthday. Eventually, Harry grew to dislike his sister, the girl who wasn't his real sister._

_Dominique attended Beauxbatons and received her magical education, all the time growing to hate her so called family. As soon as she graduated, Dominique Potter left the Wizarding World._

_And Dominique Chevalier entered the Muggle World._

"So the prophecy you spent all my life preparing me for... Wasn't for me!" Harry Potter was angry. He had spent most of his life training to kill Voldemort only to be told, by the monster himself, that it wasn't him who was in the prophecy, but instead his half sister Dominique.

Dominique.

Dominique.

Dominique Potter, the pretty little veela who had been the only one to treat him like an ordinary person but at the same time was one of Harry's main annoyances. Firstly, she was the eldest Potter child. Secondly, he saw the glances their father sent her when he thought he wasn't looking. And lastly, she was a pureblood. She had more rights than him, even if she was considered a half breed for her veela blood.

"Harry, my boy..." Dumbledore began, looking at Harry through his glasses from where he was sat at the head of the long table. Dumbledore never once considered Dominique to be the Chosen One. She was a pureblood and Voldemort would never go for her when he could go for the boy who was like him. And then there was the obvious fact that she was a girl. "Whilst you may not be the one to kill him, you are still a very important part in the downfall of Voldemort." He continued, ignoring the winces coming from almost everyone in the room.

"Well, yeah, but he's not the Chosen One, is he?" Everyone turned to look at Ron Weasley who was looking confused. Hermione Granger kicked him under the table as she noticed the angry expression on their best friend's face.

"He must be!" Lily Potter argued, her red hair matching the redness around her eyes and her cheeks.

"Lily, calm down." James Potter placed an arm around his wife in an attempt to comfort her. His face was pale and in, what seemed like, a permanent expression of shock. His dark hair was even mesiser than usual, clear that he had been running his hands through it. Sirius Black was on his other side, arms crossed and directing a glare at Dumbledore at the head of the table.

"I am certain, Lily, that young Harry is most definitely not the Chosen One. The prophecy spoke of a she." Dumbledore said and no one said anything, looking at their leader who looked older than they had ever seen him.

"So what now?" It was James who broke the uncomfortable silence. His hands were slightly shaking as he looked up at Dumbledore who got to his feet, looking straight at James.

"We find her." He says and the Order immediately start tracking down, the now twenty three year old, Dominique Potter, not knowing what they would find.

_*Break*_

"He was found yesterday." Detective Inspector Lestrade said as he walked through an old house which was on the brink of collapse. "Some kids came in as a dare and found him upstairs." He added, leading Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson up the stairs.

Sherlock's eyes flickered from side to side, taking note of every small detail around him as John followed behind with his eyes straight ahead. All three enter the now empty crime scene which was an empty room, except for the tall figure which was sprawled out in the middle of the room. Sherlock kneeled down beside him, John opposite him, and let his eyes look him up and down.

"There's no marks to show violence, or a struggle." John said as he lightly touched the body, looking for anything which would be helpful.

"He came here willingly." Sherlock said quietly, standing up and earning the attention of the other two men in the world. "Look at the dust on the floor." He said and they all looked at the dusty floor which was covered in foot prints. "He was stood... Here." He said, standing where the man had apparently been stood. "He walked forwards." Walking forwards, Sherlock's mind raced to figure out what had happened. "He stopped. Kneeled." His eyes narrowed down at the body at his feet. "There were many people here. He was just one of many." Sherlock deducted and Lestrade's eyes widened.

"A gang?" He asked and Sherlock shook his head, looking closely at the man.

"No... Not in the way that you think." He said, kneeling down and leaning over the body as John and Lestrade watched. Suddenly, he quickly pulled up the sleeve of the long sleeved black shirt the dead man was wearing. The other two men jumped at the sight in front of them; on the long pale arm was a pitch black tattoo of a skull with a snake like tongue. Sherlock moved back slightly until he was with the other two men as the snake moved out, as though it could present a danger to the three men.

"But that's impossible..." Lestrade gasped and Sherlock stood up, looking down at the body with a blank expression which John couldn't decipher.

"John... Fetch Dominique."


	2. Chapter 2

Apolline Delacour was a patient woman. Being a half veela, she had been raised to be patient with men until they could control themselves around her.

Albus Dumbledore was testing that patience.

"Now, Mrs Delacour." Apolline glared at the older wizard and let her eyes flicker towards the shame faced Fleur. "It is important that you tell us the location of Dominique Potter." He said with his statement twinkle in his eyes and Apolline scoffed, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm sorry to say, Headmaster, but I do no t know the location of Dominique _Potter._" Apolline replied in her heavy French accent. The Order members present mumbled under their breath, fidgeting in annoyance and whispered to each other whilst Dumbledore stayed motionless, staring straight at Apolline who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then..." He said, his lips being the only thing that actually moved as he stared at Apolline with unblinking eyes. The lack of emotion from the Headmaster unnerved Apolline, but at the same time she couldn't help but remember Sherlock and how he knew everything about you from a single glimpse.

"How about Dominique Chevalier?" Apolline stiffened, as did Fleur in the background. Whilst Fleur was an enthusiastic member of the Order - though she hid it well - she did not reveal the location of her older cousin. Dominique had been like an older sister to her ever since her father - the legendary _James Potter _- had left her in the care of her aunt. The older girl had been Fleur's hero and she had been heartbroken when she had left to live in the Muggle World. However, the two kept close contact, and this was why she never revealed to the Headmaster where Dominique was.

Family came first.

"I would prefer it if you stay out of my mind." Apolline hissed and knew that she would have to learn Occlumency as soon as possible. And so would her husband and daughters, if her niece was to stay safe.

"As if Dumbledore would enter your mind!" Lily argued, holding the Headmaster in high regards. She knew that Dumbledore was the epitome of everything that was Light, the one person that the Dark feared.

"I shall ask you again, my dear. Where is Dominique Chevalier?" Dumbledore asked, slowly losing patience with the veela in front of him. Apolline glared at him, keeping her lips pressed tightly together, before a voice was heard in the doorway.

"London." Henry Delacour said as he stepped into the room in his elegant black suit which matched his dark hair. "She has a flat in Muggle London. I can give you the address." With a smug smirk, Dumbledore walked towards Henry who was quickly writing down the address on a small piece of paper. Nodding once, Dumbledore led the Order out of the Delacour Manor. Fleur tried to blend in with the crowd to avoid her mother, whilst simultaneously glaring at her father.

Quickly, Delacour Manor was empty except for Henry and Apolline with young Gabrielle at her friend's and Dominique and Fleur in London. Whilst this was fortunate for Apolline, Henry was quickly contemplating the best way to avoid his wife's wrath.

"Why did you give in our niece?" Rather than shouting, Apolline appeared calm. Henry was relieved and felt confident in explaining the reasoning which he felt she would approve of. He was oblivious to the rage that was brewing inside the veela.

"If they knew where she was, they would leave our family alone. And it was only a matter of time before Fleur told them." He said in rapid french and Apolline scoffed lightly, standing up and giving Henry a glare which he had learned to fear in their long marriage.

"Fleur would never do such a thing. Family means something to her." Was all Apolline said as she walked out of the room, putting as much distance between her and her husband so she didn't resort to violence.

*_Break_*

Sherlock had been waiting outside the house for at least an hour now, and was quickly losing his patience with the idiotic police who were whispering as though Sherlock couldn't hear them. With a blank face, he once again looked at his phone and wondered where Dominique was.

A few minutes later, a black cab pulled up and a slim blonde got out of the taxi. She quickly paid the driver and walked over to Sherlock, who was stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Sherlock." She greeted and he nodded at her. "John seemed to think that I could help you in some way." She said with a raised eyebrow and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I think you'll be interested to know what I've found." He says, his voice soft as he knew that if it wasn't he would have either an angry or inconsolable Dominique. And he couldn't handle either one. With a confused expression, Dominique followed Sherlock into the old house, knowing that a few officers were not far behind them.

When they reached a room upstairs, Dominique inhaled slightly as she looked at the man in the middle if the room. She recognized the clothes he was wearing, long black robes, and knew exactly who he was.

A Death Eater.

Walking closer, she glared down at the dark mark which was standing out in deep contrast to the paleness of his skin.

"How long has he been here?" She asked and Sherlock walked closer to her, looking down at her with questioning eyes.

"He was found yesterday." He said and she nodded, narrowing her eyes at the dead body. "Is this what I think it is?" He asks and Dominique turned around to him and nodded.

"Lord Voldemort is back."

*_Break_*

A week after finding the dead Death Eater, Dominique was still on alert. She knew that the Order would be coming for her any time soon. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Taking off the white coat which covered her clothes, she walked out of St Bart's Hospital and climbed into a waiting taxi. Much to everyone's shock, Sherlock could actually be considerate.

Dominique was relieved when the taxi pulled up in front of 221 Baker Street and paid him, getting out before the desperate driver could ask her out... Again. As much as she loved the advantages of being a quarter veela, she hated the effect she had on men at times. Well, all except Sherlock it seemed.

_"Oh!" Looking up from the file in her hand, Dominique looked at the small mousy haired girl in front of her and softly smiled. The poor girl was blushing madly and looking between her and the door behind her with wide eyes. "You're not su-supposed to b-be d-down here." She stuttered and Dominique raised an eyebrow at the obviously insecure girl in front of her._

_"I'm only here to pick up something for Doctor Harper." Dominique replied, pushing past the smaller woman easily and entering the lab. Truthfully, she had jumped at the opportunity to get away from the older man who was blushing and sweating like crazy in her company, something which was becoming a habit with anyone Dominique met. She made a mental note to write to Aunt Apolline and ask for some tips to reign in her allure. _

_"Hmm..." Dominique twirled at the unexpected voice and faced a pale man with a mass of dark curls. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him closely, the vain veela in her coming out. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her gazing at his high cheekbones enviously. "You're new." He said, looking at the pristine white coat which covered the floral dress she was wearing. _

_"Obviously." Dominique drawled, her French accent coming out thick and Sherlock once again raised an eyebrow as the blonde woman in front of him turned her back and started looking through some folders which had been left in a high pile by Molly. _

_Dominique ignored the man, who ignored her right back, and continued looking for the right folder. Occasionally her eyes would drift over to the man who was looking intently into a microscope. Dominique's eyebrows furrowed as she realized that the man hadn't once been affected by her allure, which she knew was increasing due to her lack of effort in controlling it._

_"Staring is considered rude here, I'm sure it is in France as well." Looking away, Dominique felt an unfamiliar blush gracing her cheeks and scowled at the pile of folders in front of her. She wasn't used to feeling embarrassed, she was usually the superior and calm one. It seemed like Fleur was following in her footsteps as well. _

_Finally finding the right folder, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room without once looking at the dark haired man. Stopping at the door, she turned around and looked closely at the man who ignored her._

_"Do you feel... Any different when I'm in the room?" Dominique hesitantly asked and the man looked up with narrowed eyes. _

_"Should I?" He asked and Dominique carefully masked her surprise, just like her Mama and Auntie Apolline had taught her. _

_"Maybe." She replied, turning and walking out of the room, leaving Sherlock to watch after her with a new emotion he wasn't used to feeling. Confusion. She was just an ordinary woman but yet she had done something no other woman was capable of._

_She had captured his attention._

_He wasn't sure whether it was her clear belief that she was superior, her confidence which women seemed to lack these days or her obvious experience in masking emotions just like him._

_Then again, it could be the fact that her skin was softly glowing unlike any other woman's. Raising an eyebrow, Sherlock turned back to the microscope and wondered whether or not it was worth pursuing further. _

_Dominique walked through the hallways and came across the mouse woman from earlier who was now carrying two mugs of streaming hot drinks. Making up her mind, she walked over to her with pursed lips._

_"The man in the lab... What's his name?" She asked and the woman's eyes widen before some sort of defeat washed over her. _

_"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." She said before walking away quickly, leaving Dominique to contemplate the enigma that was turning out to be Sherlock Holmes. _

Opening the door to the small building which had become her home, she frowned as she spotted John at the top of the stairs. Closing the door behind her, she raised an eyebrow as John raised his hands up in surrender, recognizing the look in Dominique's eyes. The one which he had come to know when Sherlock had done something dangerous, annoying or just plain wrong in her eyes.

"Sherlock sent me to stall you. It seems you have some visitors, Dom." He said and Dominique walked up the stairs, with John closely following behind her. As she reached the living room of 221B Baker Street, she had no trouble recognizing Albus Dumbledore who was flanked by Her father and Lily Potter.

"Miss Chevalier." Albus greeted and Sherlock looked up from his laptop but didn't comment, not wanting to get in the way of Dominique's growing anger. He was just glad she wasn't going on at him for once.

"I see you've visited my Aunt." She commented, walking over to Sherlock and raising an eyebrow at Fleur which raised her eyebrows meaningfully, to which she nodded slightly.

"She wasn't very willing to reveal where you lived, my dear." He replied and Dominique scoffed, realizing her Uncle must have told Dumbledore. She would be having a chat with dear Uncle Henry.

"Of course, I actually mean something to her." She said with a glare directed to James. Lily stiffened and opened her mouth but was interrupted by the appearance of Mrs Hudson.

"I'm sorry. It's just that.. Marie wanted her Mama." She said quietly, not looking at the Order members, instead facing Sherlock and Dominique with an adorable curly haired toddler on her hip. The present Order members were all shocked as Dominique walked over, taking the blonde in her arms as Sherlock stood up.

"Now, what exactly do you want with my wife?" He asked calmly, looking at the Order who were all too shocked to speak for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter was a proud man.

He was a proud son, a proud Gryffindor and a proud husband.

However, he wasn't a proud father.

He knew that he shouldn't have pushed away his daughter after Voldemort attacked, but Harry needed all the love and attention from his parents in order to eventually kill the Dark Lord. Dominique would understand, he would tell himself. And then he would see Marie's eyes, knowing that she wouldn't approve of her daughter being neglected.

James knew that he should've argued more against Lily to keep Dominique in England. She was a Potter after all, and all Potters attended Hogwarts. Dominique, however, was also a Chevalier and a veela; none of which had ever attended Hogwarts. So James sent Dominique to Marie's sister Apolline who also had two veela girls.

He hadn't spoken to her since she was thirteen. His last letter to her had been sent on her thirteenth birthday, the day that Lily announced that she was once again pregnant. Nine months later little Daisy Potter was born. And Dominique Potter was practically forgotten.

James honestly regretted getting rid of his daughter, and looking at the young woman in front of him, he felt his heart break. The tiny girl had been replaced with a grown woman, who was glaring at him through eyes so similar to his own. He was reminded so much of Marie; Dominique was a clone of her mother from her golden hair and silvery skin, even down to her casual blue dress.

And then a young toddler arrived, clinging to Dominique as soon as she could and pushing away her mass of blonde curls to observe the strangers in front of her.

Watching Dominique with her own daughter, James felt his heart break.

_*Break*_

"Your wife?" Was all Dumbledore could say, looking up at the dark haired stranger who was standing before him and directly in front of where Dominique and the child were stood. Albus hadn't expected a family as well and knew that they would make it even harder for him to get Dominique to fulfill her duty as Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Considering there is a ring around her left ring finger, which coincidentally matches the one around my own, I would go as far as to say that she is my wife." The still unnamed man stated and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the muggle in front of him, wondering why the man felt he was superior to the wizards in the room.

"How can she be married?" James managed, looking between Dominique and the curly haired stranger who rolled his eyes and turned back to his 'wife'.

"Dear," His tone seemed sarcastic, causing Dumbledore's lips to twitch into a smirk. What he didn't notice, was how Dominique's eyes narrowed at the sight. "Please explain to your guests just what marriage is." He drawled before sitting back at the desk and staring intently at the screen of the laptop.

Dominique rolled her eyes but stepped forward, moving Marie into a more comfortable expression and not taking her eyes from the three people in front of her. Her eyes stayed on them, ignoring the other Order members which uncomfortably fidgeted in the background, their eyes flickering from the angry veela to their colleagues.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was quiet, the opposite of what she really wanted. She could feel the anger flowing through her and was glad that the veela blood within her had been diluted from that of her grandmother's; she knew if she was a full blooded veela, she would have transformed into what many people feared when they heard the word _veela. _

"It seems you are comfortable in the Muggle World." Dumbledore said, avoiding her question and making an obvious deduction which caused Sherlock to sigh in irritation.

"Sherlock, why don't you and John take Marie out for a walk." Dominique suggested, although it came out as an order. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, prepared to argue but took one look at his wife and nodded. Standing up, he took the confused two year old from her mother's arms and grabbed her small coat, walking out of the room. He turned back slightly to look at Dominique who nodded slightly. Sherlock raised an eyebrow but continued walking downstairs.

"John!" He called out, putting down Marie so he could put on his own coat.

"Papa. Where are we going?" Looking down at the lowered blonde head of his daughter, Sherlock felt a twinge of annoyance at his wife's insistence that she could handle everything by herself. He knelt down and pulled her chin up, looking into the eyes which were a replica of his own; the only thing - other than the thick curly texture of her hair - which she had received from him. The rest was purely Dominique.

"To see someone important." He said with a meaningful look and Marie's head tilted up further, looking at him with an expression which he recognized. It was the one Dom got when she was determined.

"What's the matter, Sherlock?" John came to the bottom if the stairs, looking down at his friend and his surrogate niece with a confused expression.

"The game, Uncle John, is on!" Marie said, standing up and flouncing out of 221 Baker Street with her father following with an amused smirk.

She may look like Dominique, but she was Sherlock's daughter through and through.

*_Break*_

Dominique waited until she heard the front door shut before looking up from her seat on the sofa.

"You may know that I'm the so called _Chosen One, _but I am not going to sacrifice myself for a world which neglected me and was prejudiced against me for the blood in my veins." Dominique hissed and the Order looked at her in shock and disgust, not understanding how she could be so selfish and let thousands of people die.

"But it is your destiny.." Dumbledore began but Dominique scoffed.

"My _destiny _is to raise my daughter with my husband. And maybe raise him as well." Dominique growled and Lily frowned.

"Are you sure, Dumbledore?" Lily asked, turning to look at the older wizard who was staring at Dominique with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe... I have made a mistake." He replied slowly, keeping his eyes on Dominique as he stood up. "It is expected in my old age. Apologies Miss Chevalier." He said as Dominique stood.

"Mrs Holmes." She corrected and Dumbledore smirked, not replying. He walked past Dominique and left the flat, the few Order members who had came with him quickly following. James hovered in the doorway and turned to face his daughter who slightly shook her head. With a sigh, he quickly followed his colleagues, promising himself that he would try and reconcile with his daughter somehow.

Dominique quickly walked to the window and looked outside, watching as the Order left, sighing when she watched as they apparated away to wherever their Headquarters were.

"What are you going to do?" A voice asked from behind her. Dominique blinked, still looking outside the window and didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Dominique Holmes was most importantly a wife and a mother.

Dominique Potter was the attention seeking daughter who wanted nothing more than to be James Potter's little girl.

She hadn't been Dominique _Potter _in a long time. And hopefully, she never would be again.

"What are you going to do?" A voice asked and Dominique waited a minute, taking deep breaths, before turning around and looking at her younger cousin. As much as she loved Fleur, she couldn't be dealing with this at the minute.

"I don't know." After being with Sherlock for so long, the words tasted horrific as they left her mouth. The man was a bad influence on her, as Aunt Apolline had said so many times at the beginning of their relationship.

"But you always know what to do." Whilst she came off as aloof, Dominique was the only person Fleur blindly followed; Fleur believed that Dominique was everything right in the world, and had been her main influence growing up. Dominique had been aloof and vain and everything that Fleur currently was, but meeting Sherlock and the birth of Marie had cooled her down considerably. Fleur could only hope that she would meet someone like Sherlock.

Well, not _exactly _like him.

"Sherlock's gone for help." Dominique said, walking into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. Fleur followed, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she looked at what must be Sherlock's _experiments_. Dominique was fond of writing about her disgust for them in her letters. "Well, he won't admit it." She says with an amused smirk and Fleur chuckles.

"Maman misses you." Fleur says quickly and Dominique freezes, her hand moving out in front of her to reach for two mugs.

"Hmm. I miss her too." And Dominique and Fleur look at each other, their eyes meeting in a secretive way that only two people who were close would understand.

_*Break*_

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" John hadn't said anything since they got into the taxi ten minutes ago, mostly because he was trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight of the great _Sherlock Holmes _holding onto a blonde toddler on his lap.

"You've heard about Dominique's past." Sherlock said, not turning around from where he was looking out the taxi window. John nodded and Marie looked up between the two before turning into her father's coat, knowing that this wasn't a conversation for her.

"From what I've been told, that was the Order of the Phoenix. The group which is in charge of leading the battle against Voldemort, which is simply a ridiculous name." Sherlock said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes. Hmm. Because _Jim Moriarty _is a much better name for someone evil." John said sarcastically and Sherlock nodded.

"Exactly." He said, not picking up on John's obvious sarcasm. Marie laughed and Sherlock looked down at the top of her head with furrowed brows and John shook his head.

"So, where are we going?" John asked and Sherlock frowned, sighing in disgust.

"To see my brother." He admitted, not liking how Marie smiled against his chest.

_*Break*_

Mycroft Holmes watched the group of three enter his office, a small smile on his face as he watched his great brother holding the hand of a two year old. Two years ago, he wouldn't have ever believed that the surprise pregnancy of Dominique would be such a good thing for his brother.

Then again, two years ago Sherlock miraculously came back from the dead.

"Ah, dear brother what can I do for you this time?" At the sound of her uncle's voice, Marie skipped forward and pulled herself up onto one of the chairs (with some help from her father, not that she'd ever properly admit it) and smiled at her uncle. "Good afternoon Marie." He said and Marie waved.

"Good afternoon Uncle Mycie!" Mycroft frowned as Sherlock sat beside his daughter, a smirk on his face. Marie Holmes really was his daughter.

"I ask again, what can I do for you _this time_?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the reminder that Mycroft helped him at all, never mind more than once.

"It seems that Dominique's past has returned." Sherlock said carefully, aware of the two year old beside him.

"Ah." Mycroft replied, leaning back in his chair and looking at his brother. "I'm sure you would like some... Protection?" Mycroft asked, his eyes flickering to Marie. Sherlock, seeing his eyes path, nodded slowly so that John and Marie wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, Marie was also a Holmes.

"What?" Her high voice was full of confusion and Sherlock rolled his before looking at John.

"John, why don't you take Marie for a walk." Sherlock said, liking the superiority he had for once when saying those words. John, however, did not.

"A walk?" He asked in amusement and Sherlock twisted around to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. A. Walk." He said slowly and meaningfully and John nodded, walking over to Marie and taking her hand which she stubbornly pulled back.

"You only want me to go so you can talk about me!" She protested, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Marie." Sherlock warned and Marie glared up at her father before her face faltered, seeing her father was as serious as he was when she tried to go in the fridge herself. Remembering how much she had cried when she came face to face with a disgusting head, she has took Uncle John's hand and walked out of the room without protest.

"I trust Dominique sent you." Mycroft said once John and Marie had left the room.

"Of course." Sherlock admitted.

"Well, she is a smart girl." Sherlock stiffened at the slight insult before Mycroft carried on talking.

"Well, with what is currently happening in Afghanistan -" Sherlock raised an eyebrow which was ignored. "- I won't be much help, but I'll try to contact the Magical Contact Officer." Mycroft said lazily, shuffling through some pieces of paper on his desk.

He looked up, however, when Sherlock's hand slammed on his desk. Recognising Sherlock's expression, Mycroft leaned back in his seat; Mycroft knew from experience what Sherlock was like when he had _that _expression.

"You _will _contact the Magical Contact Officer considering my wife and daughter are in danger." He growled and Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you want your wife and daughter to be safe then why don't I arrange a safe house for the pair of them." He said and Sherlock's fierce expression fell slightly at the reminder that he may not be able to properly protect them both.

"If needs be, than I will. But until then I will protect them to the best of my ability." He said, spinning and walking out of the room. Mycroft said nothing and watched his brother leave, realizing that it was becoming a very regular occurrence in their relationship.

_*Break*_

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Running past Mrs Hudson, Marie searched for her mother who was waiting for them in 221b. Marie squealed lightly and threw herself at her mother.

"Marie kindly refrain from using a tone of voice than even canines would have trouble understanding." Sherlock said as he moved past the hugging mother and daughter, instead choosing to pace with his hands behind his back.

"Sherlock!" Dominique hissed, seeing her daughter's lip quiver. With a sigh, she picked her up and pulled her head down to her shoulder with a glare directed at the now frozen Sherlock.

If there was one thing Sherlock hated, it was seeing any of the girl's cry. He didn't know if it was because it hurt him or scared him.

Placing an arm around Dominique, Sherlock softly stroked Marie's thick curls as John walked up the stairs. Seeing the private moment, John carried on upstairs knowing that Sherlock would not appreciate him seeing the normally stoic man at his most vulnerable.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered and Marie looked up knowing, even at her young ageless that her father never ever apologized.

"It's fine papa." She said with a watery smile and moved her arms from Dominique's neck to clumsily wrap around Sherlock who chuckled, wrapping his other arm around her.

Dominique leaned her head on Sherlock's shoulder, wondering how long their lives would remain this way.


End file.
